Natsuki Kuga et la terrible malédiction
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Natsuki souffre d'une terrible malédiction! Shizuru pourratelle l'aider à y faire face? léger shoujoai, humour


Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Mai Hime_. J'aimerais bien, mais cette série est la création des studios Sunrise.

Cette fic se situe chronologiquement avant l'attaque de l'Académie par une de ces journées tranquilles où les choses les plus folles peuvent arriver.

Juste parce que j'aime Natsuki et que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Natsuki Kuga et la terrible malédiction.

xxx

Natsuki Kuga, adolescente apparemment sans problèmes était haïe des dieux.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée après quelques secondes de réflexion. Les dieux tranquillement affalés sur leurs nuages là-haut prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle.

_Un jour je vous botterai le c!_

Natsuki leva les yeux vers les nuages cotonneux qui s'effilochaient paresseusement au-dessus de sa tête. Mais son regard de haine concentrée aux agents actifs de revanche fut soudain interrompu par un hoquet qui jeta les mains de la jeune femme vers son bas-ventre.

_Dieux de mes deux! Je vous hais!_

La pauvre lycéenne se tordit de douleur sous les contractions de son diaphragme.

Dire que ç'avait été comme ça toute la journée! Toute la journée à se mourir à petit feu à cause de ce _p_ de hoquet!

Tout était de la faute de cette saleté de Nao!

C'était décidé, la prochaine fois qu'elle la croisait elle ferait au monde une faveur en effaçant à jamais son visage narquois de la surface de la terre.

Tout avait mal commencé. Déjà elle s'était réveillée en retard. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas partir, mais elle avait promis de rendre ce CD à Mai. Elle avait donc couru pour tenter de rattraper son retard, sa tartine à moitié mangée dans la bouche. Et c'était là, tandis qu'elle abordait la dernière courbe que cette vipère avait surgit pour lui faire un croche-patte. Elle avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa tartine et c'était quand elle s'apprêtait à tuer Nao que le premier hoquet l'avait secouée.

Depuis ça n'avait pas cessé. Elle avait continué à souffrir. Elle était arrivée en retard et avait dû présenter ses excuses en hoquetant sous le regard amusé de ses camarades; elle avait dû continuer de suivre le cours comme si elle ne remarquait pas les sursauts qui secouaient son corps à intervalles assez irréguliers pour qu'elle ait cette fausse impression qu'ils allaient enfin cesser.

Et puis le prof lui avait demandé de lire. De tous les jours qu'il aurait pu choisir, il avait fallu qu'il le lui demande aujourd'hui. Alors, digne comme une reine, elle avait commencé la lecture. Elle avait tenté de toutes ses forces d'ignorer les spasmes et les petits cris qui ponctuaient sa lecture mais très vite le professeur l'avait interrompu et après s'être demandé si c'était une façon de se moquer de lui, l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Yohko-sensei était une bonne infirmière et une personne intelligente, si on oubliait bien sûr le fait qu'elle était amie avec Midori. Elle l'avait fait allonger et l'avait obliger à avaler un verre de vinaigre au sucre. "Réussite garantie par cent ans d'expérience", c'est ce que ma grand-mère utilisait.

Le problème c'est que cent ans d'expériences ne faisaient pas le poids face à la malédiction qui planait sur la jeune fille et son hoquet reprit de plus belle et à un rythme plus effréné. Yohko fut tentée d'examiner plus en profondeur la jeune lycéenne mais se dit que le hoquet passerait naturellement et qu'elle n'avait pas tous l'équipement nécessaire pour faire une batterie de tests.

Midi vint et le dit hoquet n'était toujours pas passé, au contraire, plus le temps coulait plus il faisait mal à la Hime.

Elle rejoignit les autres dans le parc, elle devait rendre le CD à Mai. Yohko lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reprenne une activité normale, le hoquet finirait bien par partir tout seul si elle ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Au premier bruit de hoquet, les filles assises sur l'herbe tendre s'étaient regardées interloquées, au deuxième, elles laissèrent glisser leur regard vers la brune.

"C'est peut-être quelque chose qui ne passe pas." déclara Chie en mettant d'immenses claques dans le dos de la fille de glace qui manqua de renverser son bentô.

Hélas, malgré les efforts vigoureux de la plus cool de toutes les myopes du campus, le hoquet tenace résista plus que le dos Natsuki.

"Mais non, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire!" Mikoto s'était relevée avec fougue et agilité de singe. "Regarde, il faut que tu essaies d'attraper tes pieds en retenant ta respiration!"

Et, devant le regard amusé de toutes les autres filles, Natsuki Kuga se retrouva dans une position stupide et inconfortable. Le sang affluait vers sa tête et elle retenait sa respiration. Sans qu'elle le sache, le vent jouait à soulever sa jupe.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit le capitaine du club de kendo, Masashi Takeda pour passer par là. Sa fougueuse jeunesse s'enflamma à la vue de la culotte en dentelle noire de Natsuki et il s'évanouit dans les bras de ses kouhai dans un déluge de sang, un rictus de bonheur sur les lèvres.

Devenue bleue puis violette, les yeux remplis de petits points lumineux, les poumons en feu, Natsuki se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter. Elle se releva, avala de l'air et attendit le verdict. Son estomac était enfin calme, elle laissa un sourire commencer à naître sur ses lèvres et...

Son hoquet reprit de plus belle.

La voix timide de Yukino s'éleva dans l'air chaud de ce midi ensoleillé.

"Ma grand-mère disait toujours qu'il suffisait de se concentrer une minute sur un objet pour que le hoquet s'arrête."

Posant son bentô à côté d'elle, Natsuki posa les mains sur ses genoux et entrepris de se concentrer sur l'arbre qu'il y avait devant elle. Les autres firent silence. Les minutes passèrent et en effet, les hoquets qui faisaient frémir le corps de la brune semblèrent s'espacer. Elle reprit précautionneusement son repas, prête à le finir quand un nouveau spasme encore plus fort lui fit perdre ses baguettes.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Mai de lui prodiguer de précieux conseils appris de sa grand-mère (à croire que les grands-mères n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de donner des conseils sur l'art et la manière de soigner un hoquet).

Après avoir tenté de toucher ses pieds, et tenté de trouver l'illumination en contemplant un arbre avec sérieux, notre pauvre maniaque de la gâchette se retrouva à tenter tant bien que mal de boire un verre d'eau à l'envers. Ce fut le moment que choisit Midori pour appliquer sa propre technique, faire peur à la victime... euh personne souffrant du hoquet.

L'intégralité du verre d'eau fut donc recrachée sur le petit haut de Mai qui se mit à coller désespérément à la poitrine de cette dernière, Natsuki s'étouffa et hoqueta de plus en plus fort et Nao qui passait par là fut prise d'une crise de fou rire aiguë.

Il fallut la force de Mai, de Yukino et de Mikoto pour empêcher Natsuki de faire apparaître Duran et de se jeter sur la veuve noire.

C'est donc rouge de honte et avec un hoquet encore plus fort qu'avant que Natsuki aurait dû retourner en cours. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, si elle devait encore recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un conseil sur la façon d'en finir avec ce fichu hoquet elle sortirait ses flingues et referait le portrait de l'impudent.

Elle regardait donc la course des nuages quand la pénombre s'abattit sur elle et une voix douce retentit à ses oreilles:

"Na-tsu-ki..."

Deux mains chaudes étaient posées sur ses yeux. Et une odeur de jasmin emplit ses narines.

"Shizuru arrête de jou... hips er."

"Quelle magnifique journée!"

La Présidente du Conseil des élèves s'assit sur l'herbe aux côtés de sa taciturne amie et lui dédia ce sourire chaud qu'elle lui offrait toujours.

"Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours, Natsuki?"

"Je n'avais pas envhips!"

"Maa Natsuki, tu as encore mangé trop vite et maintenant tu as le hoquet. Quelle petite goinfre tu fais." dit la jeune femme de son ton le plus doux.

Natsuki s'empourpra.

"Je n'ai p..."

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par des lèvres douces et chaudes posées contre les siennes. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et son cerveau se mit en circuit fermé alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et pourquoi le visage de Shizuru était à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle et pourquoi cette odeur de jasmin l'entourait et pourquoi...

Puis, tout disparut et elle se trouva changée en statue de sel, se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

"FUJINO-SAN!"

Le cri provint de l'autre côté du jardin où une tornade aux cheveux blonds et aux seins imposants se dirigeait vers elles.

"Maa maa. On dirait que j'ai été retrouvée."

"Fujino-san! La réunion a commencé depuis cinq minutes!"

Et sans attendre son reste, Haruka attrapa la main de la présidente accro du thé et l'entraîna dans son sillage, laissant derrière elle une Natsuki hébétée.

Ce n'est que lorsque le nuage de poussière disparut à l'horizon que cette dernière se rendit compte que son hoquet avait lui aussi disparu.

Dans la salle de réunion, un léger hips se fit entendre. De toute évidence, la Présidente avait le hoquet.

Fin.


End file.
